Top 25 Characters That Make DBZ Look Like the New Teletubbies (WIP)
If you think Dragon Ball Z is impressive, then I honestly don't know what to tell you. Here are 25 characters that fodderize the entire DBZ cast, ordered by how badly they godstomp. By all means, please ignore the contents section below this paragraph, for the sake of spoilers. #25-20 #25: Giorno Giovanna (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Yeah, you know this is going to be a fun list when Giorno is at the very bottom of the barrel. Giorno Giovanna is the son of DIO himself, so naturally he's going to be a force to reckon with. Giorno's Gold Experience isn't anything to ride home about (After all, it did really do much other than turn rocks into organs or whatever), but Gold Experience REQUIEM is where it's at. JUST LISTEN TO THAT NAME. PURE HYPE! None of the DBZ cast will be able to compete with GER's sheer hax; GER nullified Diavolo's universal time erasure and proceeded to pummel his sorry keister into the nether. There's no competing with GER's ability to move beyond the concept of time; being capable of moving when time isn't even there is far too godlike for any of the Z fighters to combat. This isn't even considering the fact that GER can force you to experience death repeatedly for all of eternity. Yes, yes. Tell me more about how OP Majin Buu's chocolate laser is. Go ahead! I'm listening. #24: Frisk (Undertale) A fight between Goku and Frisk isn't a fight. It's a one-sided annihilation. Frisk has the ability to manipulate timelines, and reset/destroy them. Where are all of your precious planet busters now, huh? Much like Giorno's GER, Frisk is also capable of fighting outside of the concept of time, only Frisk can survived the entire Space-Time Continuum collapsing on his face without harm, AND CONTINUE TO FIGHT WHILE THE TIMELINE ISN'T THERE. Knowing that Goku and his insufferable fanatics are now fodder, and that such a horrible fanbase is being called out and brought to justice, it fills me with determination. #23: Lesser Dog (Undertale) Now this is when things just get blatantly obvious. So obvious that it makes you want to ask, "Hey Arbitrary, why are you even considering making this list"? Seriously though. The Lesser Dog can literally survive having his head travel through heaven (You know, God's living room?) AND hell (The fiery alternative in the polar south) SEVERAL TIMES OVER without harm, despite being attached to the material plane. The dog can literally defy both God and Beelzebub simultaneously! He flirts with all aspects of reality and the repeated transcendence of said concept. Plus nobody in the DBZverse would dare hurt such a cute little dog, right? They'll all let their guards down as the dog proceeds to throw their souls at the wall. Afterwards, his head will ascend to the heavens, and then right back down to the abyss. And then back up again. And then back down. If you're still siding with DBZ by now, then it is possible that you might have a problem. #22: Shulk (Xenoblade) We all know Shulk stomps. Because he can see the freakin' future. He far outclasses the abilities of the Z fighters. Because he can SEE the FUTURE. HE IS UNSTOPPABLE. BECAUSE HE CAN SEE THE FUTURE. It's not rocket science, people. Shulk defeated Zanza, who makes Beerus look like a pushover. Can Beerus beat Zanza? I don't think so. Can Beerus see the future? I don't think so. With that argument, can Beerus beat Shulk? I. DON'T. THINK SO. I know nothing about Xenoblade, but THIS IS CLEARLY THE MOST OP THING EVER. JUST LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THAT BEHEMOTH. CRIKEY. STEVE IRWIN WOULD BE JEALOU-- wait, Shulk, you ARE Steve Irwin, aren't you? You are? Okay, checks out on you, buddy. Guess that confirms your victory. #21: The One Above All I'm being nice with this one, guys. Seriously, you should be grateful. #20: The Godhead (elder scrolls) Reality is his dream enough said he can casually solo every daedra and aedra at once nuff said Category:WIP